


Happy Birthday, Sam

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: Sam returns home after two weeks away to an extremely enthusiastic Gabriel.In celebration of Sam's 34th birthday today!





	Happy Birthday, Sam

The house was lit up, yet silent, as Sam stepped through the front door. Sam released a long and relieving breath as the comfort of his home enveloped him, forcing the past two weeks’ hard tension to finally roll off his shoulders; the business trip had been long and grueling and had taken a serious toll on his mind, and all Sam could think about on the ride home was much he was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend again.

“Gabe?” Sam called out into the house, toeing off his shoes. “I’m home!”

He had just placed down his briefcase by the wall and was in the process of shrugging off his coat when there was a thunder of footsteps on the stairs. Sam barely had a chance to look up before Gabriel was crashing into him, arms thrown around his neck, legs securely curled around his hips, and lips furiously locked on his own.

Sam gave a muffled gasp, stumbling back in his shock and Gabriel’s weight suddenly slamming into him, but he quickly adjusted himself; his eyes fluttering shut, he carefully hoisted Gabriel up a little higher on his hips and palmed underneath Gabriel’s thighs, melting into the sloppy and hot kiss with a content sigh.

When they finally parted with a reluctant smack of their lips, their quivering breaths warm on the other’s lips and cheeks flushed, Gabriel smirked and huffed out a chuckle. 

"You were gone too long,” Gabriel breathed. “You almost missed it.”

Sam groaned softly as Gabriel dived in for another kiss, fingers squeezing Gabriel’s thighs. His heart trembled at the resulting low whine Gabriel gave, a hot tongue swiping into Sam’s willing mouth as Gabriel surged forward, his kiss growing deeper and hotter and desperate.

“God, I tried to get out early, I really did. ‘M sorry,” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s mouth. Vaguely, he recalled the door which was still ajar behind him, and with a quick backwards kick of his foot, the door met the frame with a resounding click. 

“Doesn’t matter, you made it,” Gabriel whispered, shaking his head minutely to Sam’s apology before reconnecting their lips. “God, I missed you.”

Sam hummed his response, sinking into his boyfriend’s embrace as much as he could while he attempted to walk forward. His body, starved for Gabriel’s touch, was seized with coiling heat, making him shake with want and desire and love and _need_.

“Mm, there’s a–” Sam moaned as Gabriel’s fingers found their way into Sam’s hair and tugged him back into a kiss. “–there’s… I don’t think we’ll, we’ll make it to the bedroom.”

“Don’t need to, don’t wanna, need you _now_ ,” Gabriel huffed, separating himself from Sam’s lips to press nibbling kisses down Sam’s jawline. “Just… Living, living room. Couch.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Sam hissed, eyes pinched shut as Gabriel’s hips began to slowly shift, grinding his clothed erection into Sam’s stomach and sending a pulse of heat shooting down Sam’s navel. They were barely at the darkened doorway of the living room before Sam groaned. “No, fuck, living room’s too far.”

“Agreed,” Gabriel said, cupping Sam’s cheek in hand and kissing him softly. “Here?”

“Here,” Sam breathed, nodding jerkily as he lowered them both carefully to the ground. 

Gabriel whimpered as he was laid on the wooden floor, forced for the moment to separate from Sam. Sam leaned back onto his heels, glowering down at his hands as they worked hurriedly to untie his tie and unbutton his dress shirt, repeatedly cursing the job’s professional attire in his mind. 

Underneath him, Gabriel had a much easier time wiggling out of his t-shirt and shimmying out of his sweatpants. The smaller man flinched as his back met the cold floor, but otherwise showed no reservation of his position, staring up at Sam reverently, amber eyes a molten gold with lust.

“C’mere,” Gabriel whispered when Sam finally removed his dress shirt and slipped his tank over his head. 

Sam bowed his body over Gabriel’s obediently and leaned down to capture his lips, instantly licking into his mouth. Gabriel groaned, splitting his focus between kissing Sam back and gliding his hands down to where Sam’s belt was still buckled.

“Oh God, Gabriel,” Sam sighed a moment later when Gabriel finally unfastened the belt and popped the button open, shoving them down Sam’s hips. Sam moved up and quickly kicked them off the rest of the way, the clatter of the metal buckle rattled against the wooden floor as Sam worked his underwear off as well.

“Fuck,” Gabriel gasped, chest heaving with uneven breaths and cheeks flushed with arousal. He licked his lips almost absently as Sam’s stiff cock came into view at last, steadily leaking precome from the tip. “You’re never leaving for two weeks ever again.”

Sam chuckled and yanked at the waistband of Gabriel’s underwear. “Get this off.”

Gabriel giggled. “Should have known you’d be impatient in unwrapping your first present,” he grinned, though he lifted his hips enough for Sam to slide his boxers down his legs.

“First present, huh?” Sam smirked, lowering himself down on top of Gabriel, cautious as he ensured he wouldn’t crush Gabriel underneath him.

Gabriel gasped out a laugh, eyes shut in bliss as Sam’s cock pressed and rubbed against his own. “Y-Yeah, first. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you unwrap the other ones tonight instead of waiting for tomorrow.”

“Oh, I can be good,” Sam purred, thrusting his hips forward and down, coaxing a loud yelp from Gabriel. “If this is my first birthday present, I’d love to see what else you have in store.”

For all of the desperation and grabbing hands and fire of earlier, Sam kept a slow roll of his hips, his thrusts even and steady as he ground into Gabriel. Gabriel whimpered and slid his arms around Sam’s back, hooking a leg over Sam’s so that his heel pressed into Sam’s thigh, bringing him closer.

“But,” Sam whispered, his lips grazing against Gabriel’s as he stared longingly into his eyes. “This, being close to you, being _with_ you… best gift I could have received, birthday or not.”

Sam called no attention to the flitting mist in Gabriel’s eyes before he leaned up to bury his face into Sam’s neck, arms tightening and tiny moans leaving him with every roll of Sam’s hips. 

“Love you,” Gabriel murmured, his voice muffled. Sam felt a small kiss being pressed into his neck. “Happy birthday, Sam.”

Sam smiled, and he lost himself in Gabriel once more.


End file.
